Rapunzel Forgot Her Lines
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: Fairy Tales, Tin Man Style!
1. Rapunzel Forgot Her Lines

**This was for a prompt on an LJ community **

**Title: **Rapunzel Forgot Her Lines  
**Author:** theRegalBeagle  
**'Verse:** Tin Man  
**Claim:** Tin Man in General  
**Characters(**_**/Pairings**_**):** Cain, DG, an OC Witch, and Glitch in the end.  
**Rating:** PG-13. Teenager rating.  
**Word Count:** 1269 according to Microsoft Word.  
**Warnings (**_**inc. Spoilers**_**):** A spoiler here or there.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tin Man or any of its characters. I'm sure I'm not the first in saying…damn.  
**Summary:** The Tin Man version of the German (thanks Wikipedia!) fairy tale "Rapunzel".  
**Table/Prompt:** Fairy Tales – 01. Rapunzel

In a tall tower sits a young girl, her blue eyes staring hopelessly out the only window in her small room. No stairs or doors can be seen anywhere, showing how someone does not want the beautiful girl to leave – or anyone to enter. The girl sighed, scratching at her brunette hair. It falls down her back gracefully.

"Prince Charming my butt," said the girl, "He's sure taking his sweet ass time." She rested her elbows on the ledge of her medium sized window and let her chin fall into her hands. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the forest a few feet away from the base of her tower. She watched as a cloaked figure appeared from the greenery. It was hunched over and laughing silently to itself.

When it reached the tower's base, long pale fingers stretched to the sky. A raspy voice called out from under the hood, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair, so I can climb the golden stair!" The girl raised an eyebrow and pointed to her locks. The figure's head tilted. "I mean…so I can climb the…_brown_stair." The figure scratched its head. "Sorry."

The young girl stood up tall and began to push her hair over the edge of the window. Down it fell, all the way to the bottom of the tower. The cloaked figure started to climb up the shining brown braided hair.

"OUCH!" yelped the girl.

"I'm climbing up your hair, it isn't going to feel good!" said the raspy voice, aggravated.

"You couldn't at least take your shoes off? I mean, really! How rude can you – OUCH!"

"Oh, stop complaining!" came the raspy voice again. When the owner of that voice reached the top, young Rapunzel let her climb in before pulling her hair back up. The figure turned and the long-haired brunette could see a smile forming under the hood.

"You know my Prince Charming will be here any day now." said Rapunzel, rather spunky.

"I highly doubt that, dear Rapunzel. I'm here from when the Sun awakes to the Moons' appearance. He would have no time, Love." The figure removed her hood and laughed viciously at poor Rapunzel.

Her short grey hair fell down the sides of her face, as her dark green eyes stared intently at the trapped girl. Rapunzel frowned and crossed her arms. The old witch clapped her hands together, "Now! How about some Scrabble?" she said as she walked over to a closet.

Rapunzel flapped her hands in the air and moaned, "Not again! Can't you just torture me like every other evil witch?"

"Giving you the name of a bustle of radishes isn't torture enough?"

_**At the End of the Night**_

The witch placed the board game back into the closet. Rapunzel sat at the table half asleep.

"Up you go! It is time for my leave." The young girl got up and went to the window, where she threw her hair back down. The witch slid to the bottom and cloaked her head before she ran for the woods, leaving Rapunzel alone for another night.

She went back to her typical position of resting her elbows on the ledge and grasping her chin in her palms. She stared at the stars with longing.

"Come on, Charming."

"Who's Charming?" Rapunzel jumped when she heard the unfamiliar voice. Quickly looking down she spotted an older man, maybe in his forties, staring up at her. Although his age was obvious through the way he held himself – with experience and honor – Rapunzel smiled at his blonde hair and strong blue eyes. His tan skin was clear in the fading light.

Rapunzel tried her best to come up with a Damsel in Distress response.

"Heeeeello!" was all she could muster. The man held his mouth open and just blinked at her.

"…hi." He said with slight annoyance. "So, what, you already have a Prince trying to rescue you?" He asked, "Because I can just leave if –"

"NO!" Yelled Rapunzel. "I have no Prince yet. So get me out of here!!" she jumped up and down by the window.

The man smiled up at her, making her loose her balance and fall over. "If you insist, My Lady." He said with a slight bow, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair, so I can climb your beautiful brown hair!"

Rapunzel, who was in the process of standing up, fell back over. "Gods! What a man!" The blonde's face grew damp and he rubbed the bank of his head in embarrassment.

"My name is Wyatt, Rapunzel. And yes, I am a man." Rapunzel, who was yet again in the process in standing up, fell face first to the hard floor. "Do you mind hurrying it up? It's getting pretty dark out here." Came Wyatt's voice.

The young girl final made it all the way to her feet. She grabbed her hair and was about to throw it down. Wyatt stared up at the long braid when Rapunzel yelled down, "WAIT!"

"What's wrong?" asked Wyatt.

"Take your shoes off."

"…um…okay?" Wyatt kicked off his black boots and stared back up when Rapunzel yelled down again, "WAIT!"

"What now??"

"How old are you?" she asked. Wyatt cocked his head.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to marry some out of date version of my Prince Charming." She said with a huff. Her thin arms crossed her chest. Wyatt stood, offended, trying his best not to loose his temper.

"For your information I'm already married. And I am not out of date!" He crossed his own arms. Rapunzel looked down.

"But I'm supposed to marry the man that saves me." She pouted out. Wyatt thought about it.

"Well, I have son that's –" before he could finish his sentence the long brown braid came crashing down the side of the tower. A smiling Rapunzel stood at the top. Wyatt's face turned red and he sighed.

Right when he was about to climb up, a loud horn blew from the forest. Wyatt and Rapunzel looked at each other before a man with brown curly hair and brown eyes came running out of the trees with a blow horn.

"This is horrible! Just horrible!" he said as he stomped over to Wyatt. He slapped his hands off of the braid, which suddenly fell down from the window completely. Rapunzel pushed back the remaining brown hair without much shock.

"Do you really think the O.Z. is going to enjoy this…this…" the man rubbed his head, trying his best to ignore the shiny zipper that was stuck to his skin. Wyatt put his hands in his face.

"You're the one who chose this stupid 'Rapunzel' story for the upcoming festival, Glitch."

"And you two are the ones that keep FORGETTING THE FREAKING LINES!!" yelled the zipperheaded man.

"Can we take a break? My head is starting to itch." Yelled down 'Rapunzel'. Glitch sighed.

"Sure, DG." He said, before giving Wyatt one last dirty look. As he walked away more people started coming out of the woods. Most were in costumes and some were just carrying make-up kits and the like. "Castle Laundry Lady! I say, Castle Laundry Lady!" said Glitch.

The witch came walking out of the forest. "I have a real name you know."

"Whatever Castle Laundry Lady." The witch sighed and smacked her head. "We're taking a break." Wyatt stared up at DG.

"Did you have to teach him about Fairy Tales, Deeg?" He asked, "Did you??" DG smiled down and she blushed. Wyatt moaned, "It was the dimples wasn't it?" DG nodded.

"Damn his adorable child-like features! Damn them!!"

FIN! (_More Fairy Tale Inspired Fics coming soon!!) _


	2. Thank God it Only Affected my Nose!

**Title:** Thank God it Only Affected my Nose!

**'Verse:** Tin Man

**Characters(/Pairings):** Glitch, Cain, DG, Ahamo, Jeb

**Rating:** Teen - Mature

**Word Count:** About 1313 according to Microsoft Word.

**Warnings (inc. Spoilers):** A naughty word here or there, no real spoilers, and a mature topic near end. But really there isn't much that's bad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tin Man or any of its characters. I'm sure I'm not the first in saying…damn.

**Summary:** A growth experiment goes wrong. Oops, wrong nose.

**Table/Prompt:** Fairy Tales – 02. Pinocchio

The loud explosion startled everyone in the palace. Purple smoke snuck out under the locked door to Glitch's old lab, bringing with it the smell of rotten eggs and mayo which everyone near would linger in that hallway for months. DG and Ahamo were the first ones to make it to the bolted door, but DG's father was smart enough to grab the extra spare key he had in his office. It became apparent to the princess that Ambrose had his own share of explosions which Ahamo had to safe his butt from. To be honest, it made her rather proud.

"Shield your eyes." Ahamo said as he pushed the heavy door open and they ran inside. Thankfully the purple smoke wasn't as thick as they had thought. The large laboratory allowed much room for the smoke to be not quite the nuisance it could have been.

The father and daughter gasped at the sight before them. Sitting on the floor, legs stretched out straight, was a familiar scrawny body. Brown curls clung to sweaty skin, and long lashes hid dark eyes. The man held his nose with his hand as his body shook lightly.

"Glitch!" Yelled DG, "What happened?" She ran over to her friend and kneeled down beside him. His eyes opened and shocked, but not frightened, brown eyes looked up at her. Ahamo walked around the lab picking up papers and equipment.

"Experiment gone wrong, I suppose." Said Glitch. DG stared at the hand on his nose.

"Um, are you okay there?" Her friend looked down to try and take a peek at his own hand, only making himself go cross-eyed. The youngest princess laughed. "Take your hand off your nose, Glitch. Let me look at it." Glitch shrugged and put his hand down.

DG screamed. "OH MY GODS!"

"What's wrong?!" Ahamo jumped to her side, grabbing his daughter's arm. "Is Glitch ok – OH MY GODS!" Glitch jumped up and felt for his nose.

His eyes grew wide as his fingers ran across his snout, which now just happened to be double its original length. His hands began to tremble. "This wasn't supposed to happen?!" He declared.

"What kind of experiment where you doing, Glitch?" asked Ahamo.

"It was just a simple little idea! This is so wrong!" The headcase shut his eyes and started hopping up and down in shock. DG tried to hold him down, but the eccentric man wouldn't have any of it.

"Glitch it isn't that bad!"

"DG, have you looked at my new noise?!" He pointed to his new facial feature. DG grinned.

"Actually this is kind of funny." She said as a laugh broke out of her. Glitch groaned and threw his hands into the air. Ahamo couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"You really didn't know this would happen?" He asked. Glitch shrugged.

"To be perfectly honest I though my experiment would go as planned." Suddenly, like the magic words had been spoken, the zipperhead's nose sparkled and shrunk back to its normal size.

DG's laughter stopped as all three stared at the nose. The stood stock still for a few moments, until a certain tin man and his son came rushing in.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner! Is everyone – " Jeb stopped mid-sentence and just looked at his three friends staring at one of their noses. Wyatt cocked his head.

"Did we really miss this much?" The three turned and grinned at the father and son. DG ran over and gave them a hug.

"You missed it!" She said, "Glitch's nose was freaking huge!" Glitch blushed and stomped his foot, anger bubbling up inside of him.

"It was not big!"

"You mean bigger than usual?" asked Wyatt.

"WYATT!!" Glitch ran over and was about to pop him one, but thankfully Ahamo grabbed his arms just in time.

"This isn't your fight." The headcase said to Cain's savior.

"Glitch, I am not going to let you beat the crap out of Cain." Responded the Royal. Glitch placed his arms across his chest and stuck his chin up.

"Fine!" He said, "I didn't want to punch Cain anyway." Suddenly his nose grew back to double its size. Everyone just stared at the oblivious brunette. That is, until Jeb and DG fell on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"What?" Asked Glitch. Cain pointed to his face with a grin. "…Damn it!"

"Wait a second! Wait a second!" Called DG. She stood up, holding her side and gasping for air. He face was a cherry red and she smirked at the nosey – literally – man. "Glitch? Answer me this: Did you really want to fight Cain just now?" Glitch looked between her and the other three men. They all just shrugged.

"Well, yes." His nose sparkled again and went back to its original size. Glitch stared in wonder, cross-eyed, at the strange event. "Deeg, what just happened?" He asked the princess.

"He's like Pinocchio!" She pointed and said cheerfully. Ahamo grinned and started laughing.

"Hey, your right!" He walked over and started poking the headcase's noise, "To bad that purple smoke didn't turn you wooden." He said happily.

Not really sure why the two where enjoying this situation, and not really sure who the Hell Pinocchio was, the born and bred O.Z. men gave the two Royals a questioning glare.

"Pinocchio is a story from back in the Other Side." Started DG, "He was a wooden doll who could never tell a lie. And if he did, then his nose would grow longer." Glitch's face turned red. "So if any of you guys has an answer you want out of our zipperhead, than now would be the perfect time." Everyone turned to Glitch, who gulped loudly.

"Um…I'm pretty sure this experiment will wear off by tonight." He said, "I only wanted my real result to last a short while."

"That is plenty of time to embarrass the living crap out of you, Glitch! Plenty of time!" Said Jeb. Cain smirked.

"Hey Glitch?"

"What?"

"Where you the one that stole my hat the other day?" Asked the tin man. It had taken him hours to find his oh-so-loved accessory and when he did it was just sitting on the floor in the most random hallway, as if the person who stole it forgot why he had it and just let it drop.

"Uh, no?" The nose grew. Cain laughed.

"My turn!" Called Jeb, "Let's see…Glitch?"

"Yes, Jeb?" strained the brunette.

"How much wood could a wood chuck –MMPF!" Cain slapped his hand over his son's mouth.

"That's it, you don't get a turn." He said sternly. DG jumped up and down.

"I have one!" She said, "Glitch, do you know who was peeking through my bedroom window last night?" Asked the princess. Ahamo's eyebrow rose.

"Yes, princess. I do." Glitch turned to Jeb and smirked as his nose shrunk again. The youngest Cain man froze up and looked straight ahead. Wyatt stood over his son.

"What?!" Yelled Ahamo. Jeb opened his mouth like he was about to explain, but instead darted out of the room, a trail of dust being left in his path. Ahamo ran after him, followed by DG. Cain turned to his friend.

"You want to tell me what the real experiment was?" He asked, "Because I see no logical reason behind making you nose grow when you lie." Glitch blushed and looked at his feet.

"I forget." He said before his nose grew. "I mean…I wanted to make my nose bigger." Cain stared, still confused, "…but not this nose." Said Glitch in an innocent voice, a shy smile spreading across his lips as he tapped his pale finger in his snout. Cain fell over, aggravation and annoyance racing through his body.

"That is so wrong, Glitch." The headcase giggled.

"Good thing it affected my nose instead of my fireman," He said, "Because my forgetfulness would be awkward enough!" Cain groaned.

"I hate you."

FIN! (_Next up: Beauty and the Beast!_)

**A/N:** _Anyone know the 'fireman' reference? Cookie if you do! _


End file.
